An Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is one of hot spots of research in a field of flat panel displays at present. As compared with a liquid crystal display, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has advantages such as low power consumption, low production cost, self-illumination, a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed. Currently, the OLED has begun to replace a traditional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) in display fields such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a digital camera. Pixel driving circuit design is core technology content of an OLED display, which is of great research significance. Different from a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT)-LCD which controls luminance by using a stable voltage, the OLED is current-driven, and needs a stable current to control light emission.
At present, some photosensitive in cell touch technologies have been successfully applied to the LCD. First-tier manufacturers in the industry have successfully implemented mass production. One of the advantages of photosensitive touch control is that it also has touch sensitivity and function same as those of capacitive touch control, the other advantage thereof is that the photosensitive touch is not limited in a screen size, and it has a share in an aspect of large-sized touch control. In addition, in the photosensitive touch control, not only the touch control can be implemented by finger directly, but also direct remote touch control can be implemented by using a laser pointer. Application of the photosensitive in cell touch technology to the AMOLED display becomes a development direction of a new generation of displays.